


Who We Are

by holyhouses (MIKTRONIK)



Series: Our Own Side [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Crowley Has A Vulva (Good Omens), Crying, Established Relationship, F/M, He/Him Pronouns For Crowley (Good Omens), Hurt Crowley (Good Omens), M/M, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Post-Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens), Post-Canon, Pregnant Crowley (Good Omens), Protective Aziraphale (Good Omens), She/Her Pronouns for Beelzebub (Good Omens), South Downs Cottage (Good Omens), apparently i only write short chapters, crowley gets hit while pregnant so if that bothers you click away
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:08:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25732606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MIKTRONIK/pseuds/holyhouses
Summary: "...the jinn appear often paired with humans... They are also mentioned in collections of canonical hadiths. One hadith divides them into three groups, with one type flying through the air; another that are snakes and dogs; and a third that moves from place to place like human."From the Wikipedia article "Jinn"
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Beelzebub & Gabriel (Good Omens), Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Series: Our Own Side [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865305
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	1. Ichor

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING!!!! PLEASE LOOK AT THE TAGS!!!!!
> 
> This turned out way darker than I originally intended it to :p

The honeymoon, at least in Crowley's eyes, had been a roaring success. He and his love ( _his husband!)_ had gotten to see Paris and New York and Moscow and Venice, as well as lots of other beautiful places along the way, spending most of the trip sightseeing and drinking alcohol and fucking. And now...

Crowley couldn't help the gentle smile that tugged at the corners of his mouth as he drew one hand in a gentle caress against his abdomen, where the baby, about the size of a grapefruit now, rested. He still had yet to tell Aziraphale; he was already so dreadfully excited and nervous that he thought he would fall over, and he knew that if he told the angel, he would be doting all over him so much that he wouldn't have any space. And besides, it was going to be Christmas in a week, and what better present could Crowley offer to his angel than a darling (and hopefully slightly mischievous) bundle of joy?

He lay back on the beige covers of the newly manifested bed in the flat above the bookshop, closing his eyes and concentrating, pricking his ears up to listen. He could hear Aziraphale downstairs, bustling around shelves toward a customer who, by the sound of the pages turning, had picked up a very old and precious copy of _The Case of Charles Dexter Ward._ He caught snatches of "dear girl"s and "no, I'm afraid not"s issuing from the angel's lips, along with faint whiffs of book-buyer deterring Grace. And then, suddenly, so much _more_ Grace that Crowley's skin burned. He opened his eyes in shock, and was greeted by the upside-down and very unwelcome face of an utter wanker.

"Hello, Crowley," Gabriel gritted out. Oh, bloody bollocks. Crowley could practically _taste_ the monologue coming on. "I see you've still got a tight grip on that poor angel."

"Well, we are kind of married, y'know," Crowley said, sitting up. Abruptly, there was a hand wrapped around his neck and he couldn't breathe. He tried to shrink back, but found that he couldn't move at all, and was helpless as Gabriel crouched, snarling breaths of noxious ozone as his violet eyes glittered dangerously, mere centimeters from Crowley's.

"What are you planning?" Gabriel spat. "Don't act stupid, you're planning something. Why else would you tempt an angel?"

"M'not--" Crowley started, then choked as Gabriel squeezed even harder, his vision swimming and flashing.

"Shut _up,_ " Gabriel said. "Is it for the power? Is that how you're..." He wrinkled his nose, "immune? None of the other demons knew about this temptation, so you must have meant to turn against them, maybe even control them. Tell me, demon!"

Crowley let out a soft, almost airless noise, and Gabriel loosened his grip slightly, glaring. "S'not... temptation." He looked up at Gabriel, pleading. "I... I love him."

Gabriel chuckled, then laughed, then burst into uncontrollable cackling, bracing himself against a bedpost. "Ahaha... so that's it." Unable to help himself, he let out another tiny giggle. "Love. A demon loves an angel. Well guess what, snake?" He sneered darkly into Crowley's face, then leaned in to murmur, " _H_ _e will never love you._ "

And then the first punch came, a blow to the side of Crowley's head that set his ear ringing. He threw up his hands, trying to shield himself, but was met with more, hard, unfairly fast hits to his arms, his head, his shoulders, and then when he twisted away, his back, crying out in pain with every bit of contact made. Strong, harsh hands like granite grabbed him by the arms, hauling him up off the mattress, only to hurl him, facedown, to the floor. A hand pressed to his upper back, far too hard, forcing his wings to erupt from the aether by reflex, and then grabbed one wing by the edge. " _You are a demon,"_ Gabriel roared. "You are worth _nothing!_ Every injury you receive, you deserve." With that, he grasped the wing harder, bending it backwards and crushing the tiny, delicate bones in his fist until it snapped in several places with a sickening crunch. Crowley screamed in pain, tears streaming down his face. Where was Aziraphale? Did he really not love him? Was Gabriel... _right?_ Another terrible scream was wrenched from his throat as Gabriel broke the other wing, practically gouging flesh off bone as he did so. Ichor dripped to the floorboards, warm and wet, as Gabriel planted his foot in the middle of Crowley's back and bent down to whisper one more thing to him:

_"Eat dirt, snake."_

And then he stomped down, snapping Crowley's spine instantly, but the demon barely even noticed because before he knew what was happening, white flashed behind his retinas, and then, nothing.


	2. Still

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm baaaaaaaack :^l  
> sorry for taking so long, i had no idea people actually liked this! thank you darlings!!!!!!!

_The first thing Crowley noticed when he opened his eyes was the blurring face above him, mouth moving with words that he couldn't hear above the roaring in his ears, haloed in golden light, so different from the harsh, cold brightness of another angel. Healing warmth flowed through his bones, mending, filling, fixing._

_Angel..._

_And then he noticed the stillness. Cold stillness, emptiness. His breath, already ragged, hitched into a sob._

_"Crowley, dear. Come back to me. Please!"_

_"Aziraphale!"_

_He didn't need to listen to notice the absence of the heartbeat barely noticeable before, didn't need to look to know that there was a slow ooze of demonic blood between his thighs. He just knew, and he screamed and screamed until his throat was raw._

_*****_

Crowley wept, sitting on the bed, his wings wrapped around himself, Aziraphale kneeling in front of him, arms around him in a hug.

"He's gone, angel," Crowley sobbed. "I can't find him. I can't bring him back."

The angel's blue eyes sparkled with tears. "Neither can I."

Shoulders shaking, wings overlapping, they sat together, holding each other close, and mingled their tears.

*****

_Snarling, an angel looked down at a sleeping demon, fingers twitching for want of a flaming sword. His wings spread. They gleamed, metallic, shifting like daggers._

_"Don't worry, dear," he whispered, brushing back a lock of red hair. "He will pay for what he did to you. To US."_


End file.
